


A Good Leader

by himekohimura



Series: Yama Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Sho’s moans bounce off the walls, each thrust of Ohno’s hips making the younger sing a different tune than the one he does on stage.#YamaWeek for the prompt "Lead(er)"





	A Good Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Lead  
> /liːd/
> 
> Noun  
> a strap or cord for restraining and guiding a dog or other domestic animal.

Sho’s moans bounce off the walls, each thrust of Ohno’s hips making the younger sing a different tune than the one he does on stage. “Shoulders on the bed, Sho-chan,”Ohno says and Sho slumps down with a groan as the angle of Ohno’s cock in his ass turns into something unbearable.

Ohno tugs on his leash and in confusion, Sho tries to get up again, but the other leans over to push him back down. “No, Sho-chan.” The reprimand makes Sho wince in shame and he goes back down again, obedient. “Good boy.”

The leash is tugged on again and this time Sho just lifts his neck slightly, finally understanding. “There we go, Sho-chan. That’s a good boy.” Sho whimpers and then gags when Ohno pulls tighter this time. The older moans as Sho involuntarily clenches tightly around him. “So good. Just like this.” He tugs again at the leash, testing where Sho’s limits are before slowly starting to move again, fucking into Sho’s ass and pulling at the leash to make Sho arch beautifully. He wraps the length of the rope around his hand until it tightens just enough that when he thrusts, Sho chokes slightly from the pull. It isn’t enough to cut off Sho’s airway completely but enough to tease the dangerous edge that they walk.

Sho’s head is foggy with arousal, lost in the pleasure that this newly discovered kink brings. Ohno thrusts harder, pulls tighter and it isn’t long before he cums all over the sheets, untouched for the first time.

He barely registers Ohno filling him up a few thrusts later, lost in the fog of his high as he slumps forward, the leash unraveled from Ohno’s fist. He shudders as the other pulls out, clenches at air for a second before Ohno fills him again with his newly acquired plug.

Ohno is gentle with him, removing the leash and then the collar, nosing at the red mark it left behind. “You’ll have to wear something high tomorrow, Sho-chan,” he says as if he regrets it, but Sho knows he doesn’t. He wears collared shirts all the time anyway and tomorrow was News Zero. Today was maybe not the best day to test out kinks that leave a mark, especially when he’s supposed to present himself as a respectable news anchor.

They stay curled up against each other for a time, basking in the afterglow, Ohno tracing the line that Sho’s collar left behind. “Was it okay?” he asks in a small voice. “To do…this?”

“If I didn’t like it, I would have said so,” Sho grabs Ohno’s hand and kisses it. “Did you like it?”

Ohno smiles and leans up to give Sho a peck on the lips. “I always like it when you’re a good boy for me, Sho-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but algh;laskdhga;skdhgla;sdkhg???


End file.
